A Breaking Heart
by Vegorott
Summary: Maka has a crush on a blonde haired death scythe and Soul isn't pleased about it. Maka decides to visit her crush and discovers something that breaks her heart. Can Soul make her feel better? Warning: MakaXSoul, hints of JustinXGiriko and if you squint really hard KidXBlack-Star. Rated T for language and sexual references. One-Shot


My first straight couple...hopefully it's not too horrible to a point where people never want me to write one again ^_^;;

Couple: MakaXSoul. Beware, there is a hint of JustinXGiriko and if you want KidXBlack-Star if you squint Warning: Language and Sexual references.

* * *

_Out of all of the men for her to have a crush on...it had to be Justin Law._

Soul 'Eater' Evans growled quietly as he glared at the man Maka was making googly eyes over. He was several years older, short blonde hair with a white cap on top. He wore a black and gray robe that made him look like a priest...he finally gets why that weird saw guy kept calling Justin that...a necklace with a cross and skull on it and he had earphones on with Lord Death's mask on it, blasting away low bass music that you could hear all the way in Texas.

"And it's as simple as that." Justin concluded. The death scythe was asked to come in and talk about his experience of becoming one of Lord Death's weapons.

_Why do they call him a Death Scythe when he's a goddamn guillotine? _

Sou's teeth gritted when he heard his meister giggle softly and sigh, the blonde had looked up at them and smiled lightly. As he did to every other person in the room.

_Get over it Maka!_

Soul just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her like a rag doll. Justin gave a small bow and the bell ending the class day rang.

"No assignment, enjoy your weekend." Stein dismissed the class and most of them went over to the guest.

"You're so awesome Justin!"  
"You don't need a meister?"  
"How old are you again?"

The man smiled and answer each question.

"Thank you."  
"Nope."  
"I turn eighteen tomorrow."

The crowd of students slowly faded away, but Maka stayed behind and Soul was stuck there as well. The boy shoved his hands into his jacket pocket, slouched and followed Maka, grumbling under his breath.

"H-H-Hello." Maka stuttered out when they reached the man. Her cheeks were red, her palms were sweating and Soul bet that if he put his had on her skin he would catch on fire. "

"You're that girl from the group of students I saved, right?" Justin asked. The scythe watched Maka's face burn brighter red and her smile was wider than that freaky cat from Alice in Wounderland.

"Y-Yes, my name's Maka...Maka Albarn." The girl bowed and straightened back up. "I'm a scythe meister and this is my weapon Soul 'Eater' Evans." Maka pointed a hand over at the boy and Soul said nothing, he only growled and turned his head away.

"I have a feeling that you don't like me." Justin commented.

"No shit Sherlock." Soul said loud enough to be heard.

"Foul language usually means that you're hiding emotions you can't explain." Justin stated. "Well, I must leave, I have someone waiting for me. Goodbye Maka, Soul. Maybe our paths will cross again." Justin waved a hand lightly and walked out of the room.

"He remembers my name!" Maka squealed, making Soul flinch.

"You just told him it a minute ago dumbass!" The scythe snapped to not listening ears and stomped out of the classroom.

"Soul?" It took the girl a minute to realize that her weapon had left without her. "Soul wait!" She ran out of the building and found Soul talking, angrily, to Kid and Black-Star. The boys shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. When the cream-haired girl reached the group, Soul had ran off again and she lost sight of him. "What's up with Soul?" Kid and Black-Star shared a look and shrugged in unison. "You two are useless." Maka said and sprinted off to the apartment she and Soul shared. "Soul!" Maka shouted as she entered the building. "Where are you!?"

"In the kitchen!" The boy responded.

"What's up?" She asked as she walked into the small kitchen and found the scythe making himself a sandwich.

"Nothing." He lied, unknown to Maka.

"So tomorrow I'm going out." She stated.

"To do what?" Soul asked though a mouthful of food.

"Nothing." Maka shrugged and went to her room.

"Damn it." The albino sighed.

Maka patted her blank dress and adjusted her pigtails. She took in a deep breath and stared at the door in front of her. The scythe meister had done some reasearch and discovered where Justin lives.

"You can do this, he's only, cute and sweet and..." The girl shook her head and knocked on the door, she flinched when the creak of the door opening went into her ears.

"Hello? May I help you?" Maka opened her eyes and felt her whole face become brighter than the laughing sun above her. Justin stood at the opening of the house, missing his shirt.

"I...I...I..." The girl lost all ability to speak and only stuttered. She stopped when a loud cheer echoed from the house.

"Come on Justin! I'm getting bored over here!" Maka assumed that Justin only had a friend over and she had interrupted his birthday party, but she was wrong. The girl's heart stopped beating and leaped into her throat when a familiar looking man grabbed Justin and slammed his lips against the other man's

"Get off of me Giriko! There's a child at the door." Justin pushed the larger man away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"He's legal!" Giriko shouted as he walked back deeper into the house. "Don't keep me waiting!" The man sang, Maka heard glass clanking.

"Just because I turned eighteen, doesn't mean I'm willing to sleep with you!" Justin called over his shoulder, he looked back at the girl at the door. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that, is there something you needed?"

"N-No." Maka turned around and ran from the house, tears streaming down he cheeks.

Soul was playing with a loose strand of his white hair, sitting on the couch when Maka ran through the door.

"Maka?" The scythe blinked in surprise when his meister plopped down on the furniture and her body shook in sobs. "What happened?" The boy grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her up so he could see her face.

"I'm such an idiot!" Maka cried. She put her face into Soul's chest and had tears soak the front of the boy's shirt.

"No you're not." Soul said and patted a hand on Maka's back.

"What's going on?" Kid and Black-Star walked into the living room, the two boys had been invited over and were in the kitchen when they heard the door slam open. Maka didn't hear the question Kid had asked and continued talking to Soul through his chest.

"I have a crush on Justin..."

"I knew that." Soul stated.

"What!?" Maka sat up and saw all three boys, her cheeks became a bright shade of red.

"Everyone knows Maka." Black-Star said.

"It was very obvious." Kid agreed.

"So what did you do?" Soul asked. Maka glared at the two standing boys, shaking her head. "If you can tell me, you can tell them. We're all friends." The girl looked down and nodded her head.

"I went over to Justin's house."

"Doing nothing my ass." Soul muttered under his breath. Maka ignored him and continued.

"I knocked on the door and he answered it half-naked. I started talking to him...then..."

"Then what!? This is getting good!" Black-Star shouted impatiently, stopping when Kid flicked his head.

"Giriko showed up and kissed him!" Maka cried. The scythe meister cocked her head when the three boys started laughing.

"Called it!" Kid said through gasps.

"I knew he was gay." Black-Star held on to his stomach.

"You two owe me ten bucks, I knew it was going to be Giriko." Soul wiped a tear from his eye.

"WHAT!?" Maka shouted, completely confused.

"You have to tell us everything that happened." Kid begged.

"I don't feel comfortable with telling you about my heart being broken." Maka said.

"Please!" Soul put both hands together. The girl cocked her head and watched the three boys then she began to laugh.

"After Giriko kissed him, he went back into the house and shouted 'He's legal'."

"Oh yeah, he turned eighteen today." Kid stated.

"Did Justin respond to that?" Black-Star asked.

"Well..." The girl giggled. "He said 'Just because I turned eighteen, doesn't mean I'm willing to sleep with you'."

"Who wants to make a new bet?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen bucks on they do it." Black-Star said.

"Twenty on not, Justin's not that easy." Kid put his hands on his hips.

"Eighteen he does, he's easier than you think if he's willing to be in a relationship with Giriko." Soul waved a finger.

"If Justin's walking funny tomorrow, we'll have our answer." Kid said.

"Is that another bet?" Black-Star crossed his arms.

"No bet at all, we all know he's on the bottom." Soul stated.

"Will you three stop!?" Maka shouted.

"You know it's true." The three boys said in unison.

"You're giving me a mental image I don't want." Maka said. The boys looked at each other, then shuttered.

"We should get going Black-Star." Kid said and started pushing the boy toward the door. "Oh and Soul." The shinigami went back over to the albino and whispered something in his ear. Soul smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Bye Maka! Bye Soul!" Black-Star said before he was shoved out of the house.

"So Maka, what were you and Justin supposed to do?" Soul asked after a moment of silence.

"We were going to go to the new dinner down the street." Maka answered.

"Wanna go with me?"

"As in a..."

"Date? Yes." Soul stood up and held out his hand.

"One time couldn't kill me." Maka sighed and took the invitation.

* * *

Not to bad right?

Am I the only one that could see those three making bets about people's personal lives?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


End file.
